Je ne suis pas fou
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Histoire sans aucun sens visible. Un délicieux ange déchu suicidaire à la voix acide, au nom mielleux et au goût sucré. La couleur du sang n'ira pas avec ta peau pâle. Lâche ce couteau. Marmelade à la framboise. Tu es stupide, Potter.


**Je ne suis pas fou**

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je me suicide.

Harry haussa un sourcil glacial.

- Depuis quand les anges se suicident-ils ?

- Je ne suis pas un ange.

- Pourtant, tu en a le physique.

- Je m'en fous, cracha Draco d'un ton acide.

Un sourire ironique s'esquissa sur les lèvres du brun.

- Tu as un visage d'ange, alors.

- Je n'aime pas être comparé aux anges.

- Tu comptes vraiment te suicider ?

- Dès que tu auras fini ton joyeux petit discours inintéressant, oui.

- Un visage d'ange et un goût pour le suicide…

- Tu es stupide, Potter.

- Lâche ce couteau.

Draco ricana.

- Comme si tu allais me donner des ordres !

- Je t'ai dit de lâcher ce couteau.

- Je t'emmerde, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Tu ne vas pas le faire.

- Ah oui ? J'te montre ?

- Je t'en prie, vas-y.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'infliger ce spectacle.

- Pardon ?

- Il y aura du sang. C'est peut-être une scène trop glauque pour tes pauvres petits yeux si fragiles…

- J'ai vu mourir ceux que j'avais de plus chers sous mes yeux, lâcha Harry dans un souffle. Ma famille, mes amis, tous ceux à qui je tenait, ils sont tombés, un par un, avec ou sans cri. Je les ai vu mourir. Je n'ai pas peur d'un peu de sang, tu sais.

Il souriait faiblement. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés d'une tristesse infinie.

- Je pense qu'en effet, finalement, ça ne devrait pas trop te choquer ! conclut Draco. Ne prend pas cet air tragique, Potter. Comme si ton malheur était immense et que tu étais le seul… J'ai vu tomber ma mère, moi aussi, et contrairement en toi, j'étais en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai vu l'éclair la frapper en plein cœur et j'ai vu un des Mangemort resté fidèle au Lord même après la mort du Lord en question éclater d'un rire stupide qui se voulait aussi psychopathe que lui. Juste parce qu'elle a voulu passer dans l'autre camp. C'était trop tard.

Silence.

- Ca fait un peu théâtral, dit comme ça, non ? poursuivit Draco avec un sourire. J'ai vécu seul, depuis mes dix-huit ans. Depuis le jour de sa mort. Seul… Parce que mon père pourrissait dans une cellule d'Azkaban, avec tous ceux qui avaient voulu rester mangemort alors que leur maître était mort. Parce que ma mère avait été tuée sous mes yeux dans le hall de notre manoir. Parce que je n'avais pas d'amis, je n'en avais plus. Je n'en avais jamais eu. Et puis, un matin, je mangeais – seul, évidemment – dans la grande cuisine trop vide. J'allais sur mes dix-neuf ans, je crois. Un grand hibou est entré, il a installé tranquillement une patte sur la marmelade d'un toast et il m'a tendu l'autre d'un air satisfait. J'ai prit l'enveloppe qui y était accrochée, je l'ai attrapé par le cou et je l'ai foutu dehors – le stupide volatile, pas la lettre. J'ai lu rapidement. Mon père. Mort. L'air de la prison l'avait probablement rendu malade, ajouta-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

- Et tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai sorti ma baguette, j'ai détruit ce bout de papier et j'ai fini mon toast.

- Tu es incroyable…

- Il est un peu tard pour me faire des avances, Potter ! répliqua Draco avec un regard lourd d'ironie.

- Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ?

- Je sais pas. C'est toi qui a commencé à me chialer dessus avec le fait que tous les gens que t'aimait bien étaient mort…

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir importuné.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant, tu veux bien me laisser mourir ?

- Pourquoi tu tiens ce couteau si près de ton poignet ?

Draco le dévisagea. Les yeux de Harry allaient de l'avant-bras du blond à sa main blême.

- Tu es si pâle… Ta peau va contraster avec le carmin du sang frais.

Il avait lâché ça dans un murmure, sans une once de sourire. Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux, un peu troublé.

- C'est une belle couleur, le sang frais, mais pas pour un teint aussi blanc que le tient. Je pense qu'un être comme toi mérite de mourir comme il a vécu. Avec un minimum de classe. Non ?

- Je…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Pour quoi faire, d'abord ? Former une phrase ? Une réponse inutile ? Aucune réponse sensée ne pouvait convenir à cette remarque.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Si tu veux, je peux te tuer, moi.

Draco reprit aussitôt contenance.

- Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Depuis le temps que tu en crève d'envie…

- Je n'en crève pas d'envie. Si tu veux utiliser le verbe « crever » à tout prix, suggère plutôt que ça me crèverait le cœur de te voir crever.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire.

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris. J'étais absolument sérieux.

- Potter, cette discussion ne mène nul part. Tu ne fais que mentir…

- J'étais sincère, je te dis. Ca me ferait mal de devoir moi-même t'achever. Mais si tu tiens tellement à mourir… Si ça peut te rendre heureux, alors je le ferais.

- Comment croire de pareilles stupidités ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et plongea intensément son regard dans celui du blond.

- Tant de fois on m'a fait remarquer que mes yeux étaient beaux…, soupira Harry. Je trouve ça absurde. Ils ne sont rien, rien comparés aux tiens. La couleur grise teintée d'azur où se mêle parfois une lueur d'acier quand tu ressens des sentiments forts comme quand tu es vraiment en colère ou profondément triste…

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne rompit pas le contact visuel non plus. Il déglutit difficilement.

- J'ai appris à t'observer. Chacun de tes gestes, tes mouvements, tes manies imperceptibles. J'ai appris à t'étudier, à en apprendre plus sur toi. Pour mieux te connaître. Savoir qui tu es vraiment. Je voulais vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un cœur derrière cette barrière métallique que forme ton regard méprisant. Une âme cachée dans cette peau si pâle. Des sentiments, quelque part au fond de toi. Je voulais être sûr que tu n'étais pas comme eux.

- Comme qui ?

Ce fut tout ce que Draco réussit à dire. Il ne comprenait pas trop où cette conversation le menait. Il se contentait de suivre le mouvement et d'encourager celui qui fut son pire ennemi depuis des années et des années à poursuivre.

- Ta famille, ton entourage. Ces gens avec qui tu traînait à Poudlard, qui se disaient tes amis, tes vrais amis, en essayant de se persuader eux-même en même temps que les autres. Et j'avais raison. J'ai eu raison de creuser la surface, de chercher plus loin que cette apparence froide et impassible que tu te donnes. Parce que j'ai trouvé. Ce soir, je réalise. J'ai compris. J'ai compris à quoi on aboutit toutes ces heures passées à te regarder du coin de l'œil te passer encore une fois la main dans les cheveux dans la crainte que quelques mèches rebelles dépassent de ta coiffure parfaite, à t'observer alors que tu te pavanait fièrement entouré de ta bande de suiveurs. J'ai appris à deviner ton sourire.

- Potter…

- Je peux alors clairement dire à qui veut l'entendre, ce soir, que tes yeux ont vraiment une couleur splendide.

- Potter... Par Merlin, mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- De toi. C'est un sujet inépuisable et terriblement délicieux. Ca coule tout seul sur la langue comme du miel. Tu sais l'effet que ça fait, je suppose. Tu es tellement narcissique, parfois. Je suppose par contre qu'avec l'habitude, tu as oublié ce que ça fait vraiment, de parler de toi à haute voix, de hurler ton prénom où le murmurer tout simplement. Putain, mais c'est bon…

Harry baissa les yeux vers la main pâle de Draco qui tenait le couteau. Elle tremblait.

- Potter…

Tiens, la voix aussi tremblait.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais fou.

- Je t'ai toujours cru, avoua Harry en souriant sans quitter la main des yeux. Je suppose que tu le pense encore.

- Ce soir plus que jamais.

- De quel couleur était le hibou ?

Draco cligna des yeux et mit quelques instants à réaliser.

- De… quoi ?

- Le hibou. Patte dans la marmelade. La lettre qui t'a annoncé la mort de ton père.

- Ah ! fit le blond. Blanc, je crois. Avec une tache grise sous l'œil gauche.

- Tu es aussi fou que moi.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as dit ça sur un ton tout à fait normal.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé le parfum de la marmelade.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- T'es même complètement malade.

- Je ne suis pas fou !

- Si, tu l'es.

- C'est ta faute.

- Prend pas cet air boudeur, on dirait un gamin.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir importuné Sa Majesté Potter !

- Et elle te pardonne. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que de toutes façons tu ne vas pas aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas le cran ?

- Je suis au contraire persuadé que tu a « le sublime courage des vaincus » comme on dit. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas salir le parquet de ta chambre.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire impuissant.

- Tu me connais trop bien, Potter. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Je sais aussi que tu es triste.

- Pourquoi je le serais ?

- Alors tu es en colère ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Tu es déçu ?

- Ce n'est pas le terme qui correspond.

- Oh…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai cru voir… rien.

- Quoi ?

- Juste une illusion. L'éclat métallique dans tes yeux.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

- Disons que, en ce moment, là, tout de suite... Oh, c'est un mot trop stupide.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'en suis même pas sûr ?

- Mais quoi ?

- Je suis amoureux.

Silence de mort.

- Toi ? Draco Malfoy ? Amoureux ? Je t'en prie, soyons sérieux.

- Je t'avoue que c'est dur, mais j'essaie de l'être.

- Ce que tu dis sonne faux. Il y a un goût de sang que je n'arrive pas à effacer.

- Je ne vois absolument aucun rapport avec le sang.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire, mais je trouve que cette phrase sonnait bien. Et Draco Malfoy amoureux, je te le répète, ça sonne vraiment faux. Et qui est l'heureuse élue, de toutes façons, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- C'est quoi la différence entre l'amour et le désir, exactement ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr…

- Je te montrerais, si tu veux vraiment savoir. Si tu me dis qui c'est.

- C'était de la framboise.

- Tu es amoureux de la framboise ?

- La marmelade, c'était de la framboise ! précisa Draco, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- T'es con.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment.

- Qui est-ce que t'aimes ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire !

- Ca ne me regarde pas, c'est ça ?

- Ah, Potter ! soupira le blond. J'aimerais tant dans d'autres circonstances pouvoir te cracher à la gueule qu'en effet, ça ne te regarde absolument pas…

- C'est de moi que tu es amoureux ? conclut Harry en souriant.

- Merlin, je deviens comme toi.

- C'est à dire ?

- Pathétique.

- Lâche ce couteau… Fais pas le con, me fais pas croire que tu peux le faire, évite de mourir devant moi… Arrête de déconner…

- Je ne déconne pas.

Il abaissa cependant le bras.

- Tu cède ?

- Dans tes rêves, Potter.

- Très bien.

- …

- …

- Euh… Potter ?

- Mmh… Oui ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop près.

- Ca te dérange ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu dois t'ennuyer, seul depuis tout ce temps dans ce grand manoir vide, non ?

- Eh bien… Oui, mais…

- Tu devrais songer à habiter ailleurs. C'est crade, en plus. Y'a des toiles d'araignées au plafond et partout…

- C'est toi qui as une araignée au plafond ! Cette maison est la « vieille demeure familiale des Malfoy » donc c'est un peu normal si elle est pas très éclatante de fraîcheur on va dire mais…

- Pas de mais. Putain, mais t'as vraiment la peau pâle…

- Lâche ma main.

- Lâche ce couteau.

- C'est du chantage, Potter ?

- A croire que ça y ressemble.

- Je me marre.

- Il faut vraiment être idiot. Ce n'était pas drôle.

- Tu m'énerve.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Ma main.

- Ce couteau.

- Potter, tu es chiant…

- Jure que tu ne te suicide plus.

- Rien du tout ! Lâche-moi, merde…

- Jure-le moi !

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de suppliant qui fit craquer Draco. Le couteau tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu aurais fait.

- Explique-toi.

- Pour te suicider.

- J'hésitais entre me transpercer le cœur ou me taillader les veines. Les moldus ont des techniques bien plus classes que nous pour mettre fin à leurs jours. Tu comprends, le premier ça fait bien mélodramatique genre suicide désespéré cause amour perdu. Le deuxième, plus style « J'en ai marre de la vie », plus trash. Mon existence est ennuyeuse, fade, vide et absolument inutile. Je m'ennuie de mes journées, je ne pense qu'à ça. Mourir. En finir, enfin, être libre. J'ai plus de raison d'exister, je m'ennuie ici. J'ai une envie folle de faire couler mon propre sang. Et peut-être le tien, ensuite. Je sais pas trop, en fait.

- T'es vraiment tordu… Trop tordu pour être un ange.

Draco parut satisfait.

- Ou alors peut-être un ange déchu ?

- La ferme, Potter.

Harry sourit et libéra la main du blond, dont le sourire s'était évanouit.

- Je trouve ça mignon, moi, un ange déchu.

Silence.

- Presque aussi mignon que le rose sur tes joues en ce moment, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix tout en faisant un pas en avant.

Draco frappa l'épaule d'Harry d'un faible coup de poing en se mordant la lèvre. Puis il l'attrapa par la nuque et le força à s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Une chaleur l'envahit. Un parfum doux et sucré se répandit dans l'air. Il se décolla légèrement de la bouche délicieuse du brun quelques secondes, juste le temps de se rendre compte que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Juste le temps de murmurer :

- Tu es stupide, Potter.


End file.
